


Eventually

by Kyo (Kyoupann)



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Brave 10, ブレイヴ・テン
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Other, remember kids ferrets arent rodents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyo
Summary: Kamanosuke has always wanted a pet, so he got himself one; Saizou doesn't agree with his method of doing so.((Modern AU where Saizou and Kamanosuke are flatmates.))





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the blog promptsforthestrugglingauthor on tumblr.  
> I have had a massive author's block for the last couple of weeks, but I'm trying to work it out because there's this other fic about these boys I want to write soon.  
> So let's cross fingers and hope I can finish and post it this week.

Quiet.

  
It was not something Saizou was used to get recently; not with Kamanosuke around all of the time.

  
He could give himself the luxury of a couple of hours of just quietness in their flat since Kamanosuke got a full-time job last month. He enjoyed every single minute he had in the commodity of their living room without Kamanosuke's constant shouting.

  
But Saizou is aware that nothing is permanent and as such his alone time was disturbed by the sound of keys opening the front door rather quickly.

  
Kamanosuke slammed the door shut with his entire body and rapidly locked it.

  
Saizou really, really, really wanted to be surprised. He really wished this behaviour could surprise him or even worry him. But it's been so long since he met Kamanosuke that nothing he does anymore surprises him. He is just a fucking magnet for bad situations.

  
Kamanosuke made eye contact with Saizou and he caught the cue to explain himself. He left his backpack by the door and walked to the sofa and let himself with all his limbs sprawled out next to Saizou.

  
“So, like, hypothetically—this is completely hypothetical—if I were to say, somehow end up a wanted fugitive, you’d have my back, right?”

  
There was an unusual silence for a conversation with him.

  
“You absolute fucking _moron_ , what did you do this time?”

Saizou really wanted to be surprised, really.

As Kamanosuke opened his mouth to defend himself, there was a knock of the door.

"Don't you dare fucking move, this isn't over, you idiot." Saizou pointed at him threateningly as he walked to open the door.

To his surprise, it was the kid from upstairs. He knows they introduced themselves when they moved in, but he can't remember his name for all he loves.

If Yuri was weird, this kid was even weirder, Saizou thought. He talked so low he could barely hear him, or maybe he was just so used to Kamanosuke's loud voice.

"Can I help you?" Saizou said after a couple of seconds of silence since it seemed the kid wouldn't be the first to talk.

"Ah... have.... I-I was wondering..." he trailed off, his face increasingly becoming bright red. "I was wondering... if you have seen a white ferret?"

Saizou only arched an eyebrow in confusion; as always, he couldn't understand what this kid was on about.

"It's my pet. And I can't find her."

Realisation dawned upon Saizou and he gazed briefly back at Kamanosuke, who was too interested in the conversation he was having, and gave him a look of disapproval.

"No. Sorry, we haven't seen any white rats around here."

"She's not a rat! She's a ferret! They are different, you know?!"

The kid's reaction amused Saizou slightly. He let out a chuckle in defeat.

"I'm a bit busy right now, you see..." Saizou knew where this was going and decided to end it soon." If we happen to see it, we'll tell you asap, okay?"

That seemed to calm down the minor a bit.

"Thank you."

Saizou closed and locked the door. He turned to Kamanosuke and groaned in irritation.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Yuri. Where's the rat?!"

Like a scolded child, Kamanosuke reached his backpack and took out the white animal and held it close to his chest.

"You stole a kid's fucking pet."

"He ain't no kid, that boy is at least 16."

"Yuri! That's someone's PET! You can't do that!"

The look on Kamanosuke's face spelt: 'no shit'.

"In my defence, I didn't steal it, per se. I found it in the rooftop and saved its life before an eagle or some other shit ate it."

"You knew it was our neighbour's. You stole it."

Kamanosuke remained quiet for once. Not because he knew Saizou was right. No, that didn't matter. He has done worse stuff than...stealing a cute animal. If hijacking a car or stealing a motorbike didn't get him into jail, a missing pet definitely won't. A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"You'll give it back. End of discussion." Saizou said assertively and left the room.

An even wider grin formed and looked down at the white ball in his arms.

"He never said _when_ , so let's get you settled in here."

**Author's Note:**

> I have neglected my boys for so long even though it is summer already.  
>   
> I hope you liked this.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos and everything on my other works <3 I really appreciate it.
> 
> -Wae


End file.
